The use of bio-derived fuels as diesel fuel and gasoline blend components such as ethanol and biodiesel is known. However, a need exists for bio-derived and/or biodegradable or at least partially biodegradable fuel additives for gasoline and diesel fuel. A particular need exists for improved carrier fluids and detergents for gasoline and diesel fuel.
Fuel suppliers have begun to develop advanced biofuels with properties that can help overcome the limitations of existing biofuels. That work has now progressed to deliver advanced biofuels that can provide improved options for expanding energy supplies and accelerate the move to renewable transportation fuels.
Companies are leveraging biotechnology and bio-manufacturing capabilities with fuels technology expertise and market know-how. By pooling this knowledge and expertise, companies aim to improve the development and production of advanced biofuels, driving the growth of biofuels. Current projections show that biofuels and biodegradable fuel additives could become a significant part of the transport fuel mix in the future.
One of the first products to market was ethanol derived from grain and biodiesel consisting of fatty acid methyl esters from plant and animal sources. Advanced biofuels will likely be biobutanol as a gasoline bio-component. While existing biocomponents have proven to be an excellent starting point for the introduction of biofuels and biofuel additives and will continue to play a role in the future, there are issues that needed to be addressed to increase market penetration. In particular, compatibility with existing fuel supply and distribution systems, the ability to blend in higher concentrations without requiring vehicle modifications, and fuel economy were identified as areas where improvements are needed.